Shirako Yuki
Shirako Yuki (雪白子, Yuki Shirako) is a shinobi of Kirigakure and a member of the Yuki clan, as well as a descendant of the Tatsumaki clan. Background Shirako Yuki is one of three children of Sanyu Kazan and Illia Tatsumaki and the triplet of Nashi Yuki and Saizō Yuki. Through her mother she is of the Tatsumaki clan and through her father she is of the Yuki and Kazan clans. At some point when she was younger, she was in a training accident that damaged her left eye, preventing her from seeing out of it. This led to her best friend, Kurozumi, to have her Mōmokugan transplanted into Shirako's damaged eye. Personality Shirako is a shy girl who is sensitive about her appearance due to bullying early in her academy years. Due to her sensitivity about her appearance, she wraps her arms and legs in bandages to cover the skin and regularly wears bright white clothes in order to make her visible pale skin seem darker. She has been described to be like her father, slow to trust but has undying loyalty to those who due earn her trust. According to her siblings, Shirako is slow to anger but is terrifying when she pushed too far. Shirako has also shown to have a curious nature, often asking about her father's weapons the Rashinban Tanken. With people she is comfortable talking with, she tends to ask a lot of questions about different subjects, such as Kurozumi's Mōmokugan or Tanzō's forge. Shirako along with her siblings, visit her mother's grave regularly, bringing flowers to the grave with every visit. She also refers to her father as "papa". Appearance Due to a genetic mutation, Shirako's appearance is drastically different from her siblings. She possess neck length white hair and red eyes, along with pale skin. Shirako wears a white colored, long-sleeved blouse along with pants of the same color. She also wears grey colored bandages around her hands, arms, legs and feet. After her left eye was damaged in a training accident, Shirako began wearing a white eyepatch. Abilities Unlike her father and siblings, Shirako did not inherit the Yuki clan's Ice Release kekkei genkai. This forced her to rely on her other abilities. However, it has been stated that she has massive potential and could potentially become stronger than her father within ten to fifteen years. While in the academy, Shirako excelled in ninjutsu and possessed a deep understanding of ninjutsu development theory that put most chūnin to shame. Dōjutsu After a training accident at the age of ten, Shirako had a Mōmokugan transplanted into her damaged left eye. However, while recovering from the surgery, an unknown event occurred that caused her newly transplanted Mōmokugan to transform into a Norowa Mōmokugan. Shirako's Norowa Mōmokugan granted her an ability called Kurozumi and its derived technique, Kageki. Nature Transformation Rashinban Tanken At some point in the past, she was gifted her father's unique weapons, the Rashinban Tanken. While wielding them she carries one in each hand, one in her mouth and the last in a special sheath on arm. She has been shown to use all four's abilities to create a near indestructible barrier that can imprison targets within its boundaries. In addition to the Rashinban Tanken's barrier ninjutsu techniques, she discovered that each of the four blades possess a unique ability and is able to use each blade's ability at a moment's notice. Sensory Perception Shirako is also a highly adapt sensor for her age and despite her lack of training, she could distinguish chakra signatures from different villages. It has stated by several people that Shirako has greater sensing potential than her father, who is a powerful sensor in his own right. Intelligence New Era After classes from the Kirigakure academy are dismissed, Shirako along with her siblings stopped by a flower shop to lay some on their mother's grave later, and goes home to drop off the flowers. Afterwards she goes to meet her friend Kurozumi Hikage. Later after heading back home, Shirako encounters other people in her class, but decides to avoid them. Shirako would later be seen placing flowers at her mother's grave along with her siblings. Field Trip Arc Versus Momoshiki Arc : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Shirako will make an appearance in this film. Flash Forward Several years later, Shirako is seen with an unknown cloaked figure destroying Kirigakure before being confronted by her brother Saizō. Asking her brother if she wants to play the same game she played with their sister Nashi, she is attacked by him. Blocking his attack, she begins to tell Saizō how she killed their father (who became an Onryō) and stole his Norowa Momōkugan, granting her a matching set. Quotes Trivia * The name "Shirako" (白子) literally means white child. This is in reference to her pale complexion. Category:DRAFT